Circle
by RTVampireKilljoy
Summary: A sad love story between Loki and Sigyn. Loki will do anything for his beloved Sigyn, even though she does not love him, but hate him for all that he has done. Edit: I have decided to continue this story as a telling of how Loki and Sigyn met and so forth. Many chapters maybe based off songs, just a warning.
1. Ch 1: Circle

**(( Author's NOTE: This is based off of listening to the song "Circle" by Flyleaf from the album "Momento Mori."))  
**

* * *

He stumbled forward almost falling, but he kept his stance as he walked towards his beloved Sigyn.  
He smiled sadly at her, tears and blood flowing side by side until they smeared together within his fresh wounds. He gripped his side as he continued toward her.  
She lay unconscious on the ground as he reached her side. Lifting her with his remaining arm and pulling her tight to him, he cried and chocked back his sobs.

He had lied to her from the beginning, pretending to be her dear Theoric, not being able to bare telling her he was dead. His love for her shown through his disguise from the very beginning. The only truth found in such hollow selfish tricks and lies. He sobbed, she had thought he was her beloved Theoric upon their wedding day, but upon their sealing kiss of marriage, his lie fell and she saw the truth in its whole. She hated him, loathed him, disgusted by him, she would not love him for his lies and avoid him at all costs.  
He continued to love her even still. Watched her and accepted her hate, but he would not hate her back and in the end it was seen by his enemies how he loved her so.

Taken from him, Sigyn would die without him, and in the end it would be his death that would save her.  
As Sigyn's eyes opened slowly from her enchanted sleep she saw him and smiled, but soon shock and horror took their place. Loki saw her look, searched where her eyes went and now understood her horror. Where his right arm should have been, now only a bloody stump could be found. It was no longer a beautiful elegant arm, but a stump of gore and dripping blood.  
A spell would fix such a thing, his talents knew no end, but it would not be of use, for soon it would not matter.

Loki stroked her hair softly as she sat up by his side.  
"Loki, what has happened to you?" Fear could be seen in her eyes as he smiled sadly at her. "My beloved Sigyn, nothing that your love for me would not make right." He kissed her lightly on the forehead. His blood and tears smearing on her skin as he drew back with sad tearful eyes.

"Loki it is time. Fore fit yourself for her, or our deal is broken. That was the agreement lord of lies." Spoke a beautiful woman stood behind him. She stood at a distance, cloaked and hidden, but her voice smooth and dark.  
Loki nodded, "Yes I know the deal, I offered it did I not?" He spat in disgust and anger before turning back to Sigyn.  
His face changing back to one of sadness and love.

"What does she mean Loki? What have you done?" Sigyn shock with fear and horror.  
With a sad smirk, Loki stole one last kiss upon his beloved Sigyn's lips. As she was lost in the shock of his actions, she could feel his tears flowing stronger as he chocked back a sob, their lips locked and unmovable. A sound of tearing flesh could be heard, hidden from her view.

Loki pulled back slowly, sad eyes full of love for her. Hidden from her still, he placed in her hands a warm wet item. She looked from him to the object and burst out in tears of sadness and heartache.  
In her hands lay Loki's still beating heart.  
With a sad smirk and his dying breath he spoke, stroking her cheek.

"I love you."

His smirk fading as he eyes drooped closed. His hand slipping away from her face as he slumped sideways.  
Sigyn looked on in horror, grabbing at him as he fell. Tears streaking down her cheeks, smearing Loki's blood that was left on her face by his touch.

"NO LOKI! NO!"

She fell upon him clutching his heart in her hands, pulling it to her chest as it stopped beating, becoming cold and dead. She lay upon him sobbing and with a silent whimper filled with thousands of tears of heartbreak and sadness, Sigyn spoke her confession, a confession Loki would never hear.

"I love you Loki. Believe me, please forgive me. Please come back to life."


	2. Ch 2: Suffering

He did not expect a heros welcome, that was for sure. Not even in the least a warm welcome from Frigga. Thor kept him close beside him after they had exited the portal. Heimdall stood in front of them, his large sword pointed down, his hands resting on the hilt as he had always stood. He did not smile and he did not frown. A face like stone as Thor approached with Loki in tow beside, but Loki now tried to hide behind Thor in fear. He remembered what he had done to Heimdall last he was in Asgard and he feared the man would want vengeance being frozen alive, unable to aid Thor. But to his shock, Heimdall did not look at him or say a word to him.

Thor nodded to Heimdall, "Does father know of our return?"  
"Aye my prince. He knows of his son's return." He did not look at Thor or at Loki, but ever into the distance as he answered as he always had done.  
"Thank you Heimdall." Thor nodded once more before guiding Loki over the bridge to Asgard. As they left Heimdall, Loki could not help but look behind at him with sadness and regret upon his face. Slowly his sanity was returning and he began to regret everything he had done or been forced into doing.

'_He will kill you Loki. Kill him before he kills you.' _Loki shook his head violently to try and get rid of the voice that spoke. Tears streaked his cheeks. Now back on Asgard, he let his facade fall and his true self free.  
He shook his head again causing Thor to look at his brother. His brow raised in question to Loki's actions, but Loki merely stopped his action looked at his brother in sadness and then looked away toward the ground as they continued to walk toward the palace gates.

The guard opened the gates quickly before Thor and shutting them fast behind them.  
People stopped and whispered as Thor continued to lead Loki to the throne room.  
Loki tried not to pay attention, but his shame grew as they pointed and gossiped of the prince.  
When they had finally reached the doors to the throne room, a crowd of on lookers had gathered behind them. They kept a distance in fear that Loki may lash out. Even with a muzzle and cuffs, the people of Asgard feared him and most likely they now knew of his heritage as well. Loki tried his best to stay small as possible, looking to the ground. His tears flowing more so then before. Someone noticed this and began to gossip this to the rest, "The prince weeps. Could it be real or one of his lies." The chatter stopped though when the guard opened the throne room doors. Loki cowering even more as Thor lead him in.

Upon his throne sat Odin, All-Father, king of Asgard and beside him his wife, Frigga, queen of Asgard.  
Loki became skittish as he hide behind Thor once more. He feared the All-Father's wraith and Frigga's anger. He chocked a sob behind his muzzle as he tried to hide his face.

'_See, look what you have done. You have angered the woman you called mother. She hates you now and will surely tell the All-Father to kill you for your betrayal to Asgard. She could never truly love a Jotun as a son. Nor did Odin. Kill or be killed Loki!' _The voice screamed in his head. He shook violently as he tried to get rid of the voice. It would not leave him. The Other tortured him for his betrayal with such words.

Tears streaked down Loki's face, in and over his muzzle. He pulled his arms up to beat the voice out, but it would not work. He clenched his eyes shut as he tried beat the voice from his mind. Blood beginning to show as he tried to knock and scratch at the source.

Thor saw the look of fright on Odin and Frigga's faces as he turned to the sounds of struggle behind him. Horror covering his once stern face as he watched Loki beating himself and mumbling beneath his muzzle.  
Thor threw his hands forward grabbing his brothers wrists and halting his assault upon himself. Loki, shaken from his determined self harm looked up at Thor with tears streaked with blood. He wanted to tell him what was going on, but could not speak with the muzzle on. He still tried all the same his eyes filled with sadness, fear, and horror as he tried to mumbled the words.

Thor seeing this grabbed at Loki's muzzle, tearing it apart in his fit to remove it.  
"The... the Other." He cried now free of his silence. "Make him stop! Please make him stop!" Fear covering ever inch of Loki's features.

Thor looked to his father for help, but it was Frigga who could help. She ran forward holding her son. "Loki my son, calm please. You must calm." She shushed him as she placed a mild sleep upon him. Odin stood, "Call upon the Lady Sigyn. We are in need of her healing skills. It is urgent!" Odin's voice boomed with order, but Thor could see the fear beneath. He feared for Loki even for all he had done. Loki's family still loved him all the same.


	3. Ch 3: Hold Me Now

**((Author's NOTE: The song used to write this ch was "Hold Me Now" by Red from the album "Release The Panic". I used many of the lyrics at the end of this ch. Enjoy 3))**

* * *

Loki silently laid upon the bed in the healing chambers of the palace. He was cuffed tightly to the bed, in the case he should wake and flail about, hurting himself or others. Frigga sat on the bed his bed looking upon his face in worry as she cleaned him up. A silent knock came to the door. "My Queen, you called for me?" Sigyn stood in the entry way, but did not move inside.

"Yes Lady Sigyn, I have called for you. I fear I need your help." She looked upon Loki again and then back with fresh tears streaking her cheeks, smearing her makeup, but not taking away her great beauty. Sigyn looked and saw who the great queen wept over. The lost prince. Shock came over Sigyn, but she tried not to show it as she walked forward timidly.

"What is it that my Queen should need my help with?" She figured it had to be with Loki, but of what she did not know of. She had been hidden away in the library since Loki's fall into the abyss and had mourned him. During this time she had met her dear Theoric. He helped her and eased her in her lose and soon she had fallen in love with him. Theoric had known that Sigyn had loved another, but never had spoken to him and in the end she had lost her chance and her love all at once. Seeing Loki lying there, looking pale and weak, her heart nearly jumped from her chest and into her throat.

Tears urged their way to the surface, but Sigyn pushed them away and hide them as she looked from Loki and upon the Queen again. "My dear Sigyn, my son is ill, he is unable to heal this on his own. You a master of healing are the only one that can help. The Other has taken his mind and will not let it go." Frigga spoke squeezing her son's hand. "I have placed a mild sleeping enchantment until you are able to rid him of this ailment." Nodding, Sigyn came forward and began to look Loki over. "I will do my best my Queen."

"Loki!"

Loki's head turned looking for where the voice came from. He had come to the shore line to read as he listened upon the crashing waves of the seas of Asgard. He grinned slyly spying the owner of the voice. Loki closed his book spying Thor below. Quietly he came down from his perch in a tree nearly landing upon Thor.

"BROTHER!" Thor looked of fright as Loki landed beside him.  
"Thor?" Loki chuckled as he held his spell book at his side and placing a hand upon Thor's shoulder. "Do not look so surprised." He laughed as Thor soon grinned. "Yes I should have known you would hiding high up. You do love your perches so." He chuckled himself as he gripped Loki's shoulder. "Mother calls for us. She and father wish for us to join them for dinner."  
Loki's grin widened as he saw how Thor was excited, most likely cause he was hoping that mother had asked for Thor's favorite meal to be made. Loki knew how Thor would soon be lost in his eating once they were together.  
"Then let us not make mother and father wait." He smiled as they made their way back to the palace.

As they walked, Loki felt a sudden chill to his very core. He whipped his head around to see what could cause him such discomfort, but saw nothing. 'Odd.' He thought as they continued on. But what he had not seen was the shadow of a figure following close behind him. "My sons." Frigga smiled as Loki and Thor entered the dinning hall. "I am pleased to see you both have come at my and your father's calling." She smiled happily upon her boys kissing them both upon the forehead, ever smiling as both sons lead her back to the table to sit beside their father. Odin smiled upon his sons with a look of pride as he stood to take his wife's hand in his. He placed a loving kiss upon his wife's cheek before turning to his son's arms upon.

"My son's! How proud I am to have such boys that come to still eat with their parents." He chuckled heartily as he hugged Thor and then came arms upon to hug Loki. Loki felt the chill again as his father embraced him. This time he saw the shadow in front of him, standing behind Odin. It looked as if it was grinning as Odin pulled back from Loki still smiling proudly.  
"Let us eat and celebrate, for soon I will pick one of you to take my place as I sleep." Shaken by seeing the shadowy figure, Loki looked behind his father, but saw it no longer. Shaking his head Loki took a seat across Thor, next to his mother. Thor taking his place near father.  
Odin spoke once more, as Frigga smiled, and Thor grinned, but all was mute in Loki's ears. He did not hear his fathers words as a bright flash of light blinded him. He now stood upon a hill at night with Thor, Frigga, and Odin. Fires burst into the skies, lighting it with color and beauty, but Loki was not pleased as he was a child watching such a site.  
He looked about, he did not remember coming here, nor did he remember leaving dinner. Nothing was right, everything was wrong. He turned to look behind them and there he saw the figure, no longer a shadow, but a man cloaked and grinning at Loki. "Why do you wish to fight me Prince? You know this past is dead and this life you had is gone." The Other spoke, twisting words of truth and lies, using Thanos' power against Loki.

"NO!" Loki yelled in shock and fear. "I won't give up!" But as he turned to look at his family, only angry faces looked upon him. Melting and distorting before his very eyes. Loki gasped in fright as he ran. He ran gasping for air in his panic.  
"You can not escape us Loki!" The distorted voices of his family screamed behind him. "This can not be real!" Loki yelled losing even more breath as he ran. Tears streaking down his cheeks, blurring his vision as he ran.

"This is not real, none of this is!" He stumbled in step as he felt himself falling, no end in sight as he felt himself at gravities mercy. He now feared that he was dead. Hela had taken his soul while he slept and now he was only a ghost haunted by his sorrows. He screamed out frantically trying to grasp at the air as he fell, praying, hoping he would grab something and be saved. Crying out, tears streaming towards the sky, Loki couldn't bare being hopeless like this any longer. He screamed as he tried to grasp the air in hope of finding a hidden ledge or... suddenly he felt it. A hand grasping hold of his forearm as he grabbed its forearm back.

Tears still streaming, no longer falling, he smiled up at the invisible being that had grasped ahold of him now. A young woman of great beauty smiled back down at him. She looked as if she was floating there, an angel holding tight onto him. She smiled as she held him tightly, but she looked sad even though she was smiling.  
"Loki, darling, you have to trust me. I won't let leave you, but you must fall so I may catch you properly."  
Fear swelled inside him, but he trusted her even so. "I'll be brave enough for you." She smiled sadly back at her.  
With tears and a smile she let go. Loki began to plummet once more, but now his fear was fading as he fell. He felt his very being burn and break as he crashed into what felt like a bottomless ocean.

Water covering him and everything around him. He could not breath as he let himself continue to fall deeper into the darkness of this ocean that would surely soon be his grave. Crying out, but soft as a whisper, "I need you to rescue me some how. I need you to catch me. Please hold me now."

Sudden warmth and brightness that could only be the light of the sun shown upon his face as he could feel someone holding him tightly. He smiled weakly as he opened his eyes slowly. A face smiled down upon him, the face of the woman that promised him she would save him. He smiled now, she had kept her word. "Welcome back Loki." She smiled happily down at him.  
"Sigyn." He smiled up at her.


	4. Ch 4: Hymn For The Missing

**(( Author's Note: This chapter is based off listening to the song "Hymn For The Missing" by Red on the Album "Until We Have Faces". ))**

* * *

Loki looked at Sigyn, happy to see a face of one of the only people he ever truly called a friend. But soon reality hit him once more.  
She would not want to be his friend anymore, not after all he had done.  
He looked away feeling tears swell for the last person he thought would truly love him no matter what.

Sigyn smiled sadly at him and spoke softly.  
"I almost lost you there." She looked sad as she spoke to him. Tears of her own forming.  
"I thought you dead my prince. I have mourned so long and find that you have fallen ill upon return to us."

Loki looked at her confused before remembering the hold The Other had over him and Thanos' treatments and tortures. He also had thought he was dead and gone to Hel, but only horror grew when he had found he had been lost into the abyss of space.

Being found and used by Thanos had only made Loki want death more. A fallen monster of a prince, used against his own family, against Thor's beloved Midgard.  
Loki could feel the tears stain his cheeks, but could not whip them away.  
He was restrained, held to the healing chambers bed for the protection of the healers and any other person that dared to come close to him.

Loki felt hurt to be treated like an animal, but he knew it was for the best.  
Sigyn saw his tears and came to his side, taking a cloth and dabbing them away softly.  
"I was called to heal you. I almost was unable to with such a hold on your mind. You mind was almost lost. I feared that even if I healed you of the hold you would be lost to insanity." Her own tears showing now.  
"I could not bear such a thing to happen to my dearest friend and prince."

Loki was shocked to see she still cared and loved him even after all he had done to his own people, his family, the Jotun's, and the people of Midgard as well.  
"I do not deserved your aid or your care. I am a monster for what I have done and what I am." He pulled his away from her touch and looking off at the barren walls of the chambers.

"Loki, not all of this is your fault. You were hurt and crying for help. I only wish... I wish I had known and had been able to help you." Sigyn touched his cheek softly as she made him look at her again.  
"I love you Loki. You are my best friend, you are my prince, and no matter what you are or what you have done, this will not change my mind." She lent down and kissed him lightly on the forehead.  
"Remember this Loki." She smiled sweetly. "Now it is best to leave you to rest. Sleep well my prince." Sigyn got and looking behind her once with a sad smile and then left Loki to himself.

He lay there staring at the ceiling of the healing chamber lost in his now free thoughts.  
The lights were dimmed for sleeping, but he did not want to sleep, not so soon after such a horrible dream. Or was it more then a nightmare.

He remembered when he had been lost to Asgard. Given up on his life, feeling nothing he could do would be good enough for Odin or make up for being a monster.  
He's heart broke at Odin's words, "No Loki."  
Lost and hurt by them as he felt his hand let go of his life line and watched as his brother... no, just Thor, watched him fall into the abyss of the destruction of the Bifrost.

As he fell, he saw the hurt and sadness in their eyes. Loki now knew what he had decided was the dumbest thing he had ever thought of doing. He was hurting, yes, but he had hurt more then himself in the end when he had let go.

Falling through the abyss of space, Loki let himself go, mind and body as he floated disorientated and lost.  
The last things he thought about were of not his family, nor his deeds of evil, or even the fact he was a monster by birth. No it had been of his dear Sigyn.

He thought of the times they had walked together, talking as the night grew dark.  
How she had always been beside him. He felt for her now, but found no one there to calm him. Tears filled his eyes and stained his cheeks as he continued to float through the abyss.  
Many times he thought her heard her voice calling for him in the darkness, maybe from some lost and distant place. He imagined her crying softly as she mourned him.  
He wondered where she was, was she in the libraries or was she lost somewhere without him by her side. Alone and frightened without her friend to aid her and save her from the worries of the world.

As time went on, he wondered if she was searching for him, would she be the one to find him?  
As he thought of his lovely Sigyn, he began to wonder why had he let go?  
He should have stayed for her. He wanted to reach and hold her hand, but only found the abyss again.  
He loved her. Loki now saw this, he loved Sigyn. Would she wait for him?  
Oh would she wait for a lost and thought long dead man?  
Would he even see her again?  
Loki's heart began to ache in his sorrow. His stupidity of what he had done and lost due to it. Sigyn was now lost to him. He felt the scars from the many times had had been injured saving her and now wept for the loss of that major piece of his heart.

Loki wondered often where she was. Was she lost, that was his greatest fear, that she had ran off to find something for her healing spells and had gotten lost.  
If he was there, he could find her easily, but now... without him who would find her?  
Was she alone, afraid, had she another like him to find her?  
Or was she trying to find him?  
These fears and worries replayed over and over through out the time he was lost in the abyss of space.  
He feared the most he would never find his dear Sigyn again.

Now safe and sound in the healing chambers of the palace of Asgard, he felt lost still. Alone without Siygn by his side.  
He felt whole with her beside him, but without her there, he was lost and afraid.

And so that night he wept himself to sleep, fearing he might be lost from her, his lovely Sigyn again.


End file.
